novasecosafandomcom-20200215-history
Matikikoli Amiyo
'''Maria Tikoli "Matikikoli" Amiyo '''is the main antagonist of The Ladies of Hanshe. She is wanted by the Secosan Bureau of Investigation because she pulled off one of the largest bank heists in Secosan history in 5097, with the loss of ฿100 billion. She has one child, 11-year-old Atiika Amiyo. Matikikoli's life Early life Matikikoli was born in the mid-5070s, during the Miracle on the Hanshe Coast (referring to the time's massive economic growth). She was the only child of Parko and Dontalia Amiyo. However, she didn't live the middle-class lifestyle. Parko, her father, was a farmer working on a porchobo farm. Dontalia, her mother, was unemployed. At the age of 4, Matikikoli's parents separated when Parko decided to move to Solsoña to work as a technician at the Solsoña Dam. As a result, her mother was forced to take care of the farm. Unfortunately, Dontalia was unable to pay for the land and the Secosan government sold the land to build a casino there. As a result, Matikikoli and her mother became homeless. Childhood Matikikoli did not go to school. The town she lived in didn't have a public school. Her mother could not afford to send her to the city for an education, and as a result, Matikikoli was taken away from her parents and sent to government care. As her childhood passed, she became rebellious, to the point where she was thrown in juvenile detention at age 11 for robbing a store in Rinemie of ฿200. Teen years As Matikikoli went through her teen years, she was upset at the way society worked and she decided that she had enough of it. She felt that nobody wanted to adopt her. As a result, she wasn't well-behaved and always engaged in anti-social behavior. Eventually, at the age of 17, she had enough of government care and made a daring escape from the facility she was being held in. It was extremely dangerous, and she almost got hit by a car leaving the facility. She eventually hitchhiked to Solsoña to find her father. Personality Positive side Even though Matikikoli is the villain of the Ladies of Hanshe, she actually has a kind heart, unlike someone who defected and betrayed her own people, or someone who only cares about her riches, bribes officials and just can't handle criticism. When Charolette Saxon threatened to sue NASA for launching a passing satellite over Secosa, she stood up to her and said that's ridiculous. Though she was silenced, Matikikoli at least felt bad for Charolette. Negative side Even though Matikikoli is kind-hearted, she isn't a good person. She has an evil side of her own; she has the power to fly, which can only be done using her tail and her ears. She loves to laugh maniacally. Speaking of angry, she gets very angry whenever she hears something she doesn't like. She doesn't like Azalea and The Ladies of Hanshe. To make up for her traumatized childhood, she tends to get very sad, and that makes her cry. Poor Matikikoli. She suffers from depression and anxiety. Category:Secosans from Hanshe Category:Antagonists Category:The Ladies of Hanshe